gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Me Against the Music
thumb|300px|right|Brittany & Santana sing 'Me Against The Music" Me Against the Music is a song featured in the episode "Britney/Brittany". It is originally sung by Britney Spears, featuring Madonna, from her fourth studio album, In The Zone. It is sung by Brittany, who sings all of Spears' lines and Santana, who sings all of Madonna's lines in a dream sequence at the dentist's office. As with Artie's ''Safety Dance'', some of the other Glee members appear in the background of the video. These include Puck, Tina Cohen-Chang, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and Quinn Fabray, but they did not play a major role in the scene. At the end of the song, Britney Spears is seen talking to Brittany Pierce, who states that Britney Spears is hot. Lyrics Both: All my people in the crowd Grab a partner take it down! Brittany: It's me against the music Santana: Uh uh Brittany: It's just me Santana: And me Brittany: Yeah Santana: C'mon Hey Brittany? Brittany: Are you ready? Santana: Uh uh, are you? Both: No one cares Brittany: It's whippin' my hair it's pullin' my waist Both: To hell with stares Brittany: The sweat is drippin' all over my face Both: No one's there Brittany: I'm the only one dancin' up in this place Both: Tonight I'm here Brittany: Feel the beat of the drum gotta keep it that bass Brittany: I'm up against the speaker tryin' to take on the music It's like a competition me against the beat I wanna get in the zone I wanna get in the zone If you really wanna battle saddle up and get your rhythm Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah In a minute I'm a take a you on I'm a take a you on Hey, hey, hey Both: All my people on the floor Let me see you dance Let me see ya All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance I wanna see ya All my people round and round Let me see you dance Let me see ya All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance I'' wanna see ya So how would you like a friendly competition Let's take on the song It's you and me baby, we're the music Time to party all night long Both: We're almost there Brittany: I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain Both: My soul is bare Brittany: My hips are movin' at a rapid pace Both: Baby feel it burn Brittany: From the tip of my toes runnin' through my veins Both: And now it's your turn Brittany: Let me see what you got don't hesitate Brittany: I'm up against the speaker tryin' to take on the music It's like a competition me against the beat I wanna get in the zone I wanna get in the zone If you really wanna battle saddle up and get your rhythm Tryin' to hit it chic-a-tah In a minute I'm a take a you on I'm a take a you on Hey, hey, hey Both: All my people on the floor Let me see you dance Let me see ya All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance I wanna see ya All my people round and round Let me see you dance Let me see ya All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance I wanna see ya Both: Get on the floor baby lose control Just work your body and let it go If you wanna party just grab somebody Hey Brittany We can dance all night long Santana: Hey Britney you say you wanna lose control Come over here I got somethin' to show ya Sexy lady I'd rather see you bare your soul If you think you're so hot better show me what you got All my people in the crowd let me see you dance C'mon Brittany lose control watch you take it down Both: Get on the floor baby lose control Just work your body and let it go If you wanna party just grab somebody Hey Brittany We can dance all night long All my people on the floor Let me see you dance Let me see ya All my people wantin' more Let me see you dance I wanna see ya All my people round and round Let me see you dance Let me see ya All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance I wanna see ya All my people in the crowd let me see you dance ''C'mon Brittany take it down make the music blast All my people round and round party all night long C'mon Brittany lose control watch you take it down Charts Videos thumb|300px|left|Original thumb|300px|right Category:Britney Spears Category:Glee Songs Category:Santana Lopez Category:Duet Category:Fantasy Number Category:New Direction Category:Britney Spears Category:Brittany-Santana Relationship Category:Heather Morris Category:Naya Rivera Category:dream sequence Category:santana lopez and Brittany dance number Category:Dance Numbers Category:Videos Category:Season Two Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Category:Fantasy Number